Satanichia
or for short is a dimwitted demon who often thinks of petty ways to cause mischief which usually end in failure. She is often pestered by both Raphiel and the dog. Satania is considered as a minor antagonist while she is also one of the four main characters and protagonists. Appearance Satania generally wears her school uniform, consisting of: a short, red and black plaid skirt, a red neck tie with an upside down white cross, dark grey knee high socks with 2 white stripes at the top of each, a dark grey shirt, brown jacket with 5 buttons and 2 pockets (1 on each side), and finally brown shoes. A black hairband and black open winged, bat-shaped hair clip can be noticed upon her red hair as well. She has red/pinkish eyes. She does dress differently, however, within the opening for the anime, and that outfit is while she is a demon. It consists of a long black corset styled dress with fluffy fabric blooming out from below. A few red seam lines on the corset part, and a white chest piece fabric attached to the black lace choker. Personality Satania's personality may come from her family who are successful bakery owners, prideful and think of themselves as nobility who are higher than the common folks (with the exception of her brother, who is surprisingly far more rational and realistic). Satania herself is also full of pride, typical for a demon. Her pride however brings serious repercussions in the human world, where she became socially awkward and lonely. Other than her group, Satania seems to have no other friends. It also prevents her from rational thinking and common sense view. Which makes her very naive and gullible like a child and to an extent as innocent as one (very uncommon for a demon). This naivety is the reason why Raphi capable of manipulating her very easily and Gab can outsmart her every time. However, like Vigne, Satania is nowhere near evil. She may be bad about thinking how to take down Gab but she will never try to harm her too much (However, Gab's counter-attack is far more brutal). Her innocence is also why her demonic mind is silly and child-like, doing pranks rather than evil things. As the series progress, it's revealed that Satania is also genuinely good like her friends. A loyal and caring friend (though her pride refuses to admit it), she truly cares to all of her friends including Gab, who she considers as her rival, to the point that she liked her company albeit the numerous petty fights they always have. She also values life highly, as she rushes immediately to rescue the dog from being taken to the pound and being put down before finally adopting him. Satania is also forgiving due to her innocence, as even Raphi bully her every time she never holds a grudge, and after she found Raphi's weakness, she only used it to pester her and then remain as friends. The greatest example came from how she treats the dog, even though he always stole her melon pan, Satania never hates him and then got disappointed when she couldn't adopt him (unknown to her, Gab helps her adopt the dog in the end). Relationships * Gabriel White Tenma: Satania calls Gab as her greatest rival in demonic deeds, thus they are often in a conflict when hanging out. Satania thinks that by outsmarting her, she can be the Arch demon she always wanted, however since Gab is far more intelligent and crafty, Satania's plans always backfire. Even so, Satania and Gab are actually friendly and enjoy hanging out with each other. In the end, both Satania and Gab admit to each other being friends in front of Zelel (although in a very funny way) and admits that she likes Gab more when she is a fallen Angel. * Vignette April Tsukinose: As they are both demons, Satania is more comfortable with Vigne even though she has no demonic talent. But Satania's ego and level of intelligence often proves too much for Vigne to handle, which results in her often losing her temper (even more when paired with Gab) and the fact that Vigne's serious personality makes her does not tolerate foolishness, Satania is afraid of her. Even so, Satania views her to be dependable and a great friend to have. * Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha: Like Gab, Satania views Raphi as rival as they are demon and Angel. However, Satania is no match for her intelligence and often her pride became Raphi's greatest weapon to manipulate and bully her. When Satania found Raphi's weakness, she uses it as revenge before finally return as friends. At one point Satania even developed a temporary paranoia towards her and even showed vigilance as she may fear of Raphi may be planning something, however it immediately dissipates and they end up as best friends. Whenever the group splits, Satania prefer to tag herself with Raphi, despite she is afraid of her and Raphi is an Angel. Trivia *Satania is taste deaf as is shown in both episode 02 and 03, and as a result can eat seemingly unlimited quantities of spice without feeling it's heat. However, she is capable of tasting other taste like salty, as she complained the sea water is salty in episode 04. *Her name based from "Satanachia", a powerful demon who is the right-hand of Satan. Ironically, Satanichia is the most abused and often the most undermined in her group. **Satanichia is a slightly altered name from "Satanachia" which is made to made her name sound more feminine. *Her family owned a bakery in Hell named "Kurumizawa Bakery" which seems to be quite successful and based on the fact that she came from a middle-upper class family. Because of her family business, it's possibly the reason why she loves melon pan very much. *Both Angels loves to bully Satania, since she is very naive and the Angels are very crafty. However, Gabriel tends to abuse her physically (albeit passively for counter attack purpose) and Raphiel tends to manipulate her (actively tricks her to make Satania as her toy and to an extent, slave). *Satania is the only character who has a pet both in Hell and Human World, Since she has a pet in her home world, it's most likely the reason why she cared about the dog. *Satania calls her friends with full name rather than nickname and refers to herself as "Satanichia" not "Satania", this is because of her pride which came from more successful family (except Raphiel). *In chronological and order of appearance Satania is the last main character to appear in the Anime, because Raphi was already seen during Gab's graduation. While in the Manga, Raphi is the last to appear. *The only time she has done something remotely devious is when she discovered Raphi's fear of frogs and chased after her with them. Quotes *''"Homework? You still have a long way to go. I am the Great Archdemon Satanichia, Queen of all Hell! Naturally, I don't do homework!"'' (episode 1; The day I knew I could never go back) *''"Who's bringing the kitchen sink?"'' (episode 4; Summer Vacation, Ho!) Category:Characters Category:Demons